


Pushing Too Far

by katambrosius



Series: With Your Permission [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 20 and Part Three of With Your PermissionArthur makes a desperate Merlin sit on the closed toilet lid while he takes a bath.





	Pushing Too Far

Friday afternoon came too soon, and before Merlin knew it, he was counting down the hours until he would have to rely completely on Arthur. His bladder still felt sore from that morning, and he knew it would be difficult to hold for very long at all for at least a day. He’d been granted permission to pee at lunch time, managing only a pitiful stream for a few seconds, even though he’d felt full, but it was nearing four, and by five he wouldn’t be allowed to ask, so he texted Arthur.

 _Safe_? he asked, not wanting any of Arthur’s coworkers to see his text. He hoped they would come up with a code eventually, but Arthur liked being explicitly asked, so for now he had to check. Arthur responded with a thumbs up, so Merlin took the plunge. _Can I please go to the bathroom?_

 _Can you_?

 _May I_? Merlin corrected with an eye roll. 

_You went two hours ago_.

 _Please? I really need to go_.

 _When I get home. I should be finishing up soon. I’ll be home just after five_.

 _After_ five. Merlin groaned and flopped back on the couch. He could practically see Arthur smirking. Damn prat. He had no idea how long he’d have to wait when he got home, and he wouldn’t even be allowed to ask. Pulling his laptop towards him, Merlin settled in for the wait. At least he wasn’t distracted yet. He could hopefully get some more work done. 

Time passed quickly once he was busy, but his bladder was filling, and as five o’clock drew closer, Merlin was finding it harder and harder to stay focused. His legs were bouncing, which didn’t help when he was trying to type, and every time he got his focus back, a twinge from his bladder brought him out again. At a quarter to, Merlin closed his laptop and stretched, ignoring his uncomfortable bladder, and grabbed an apple from the fridge. 

He wandered over to the window, looking out to see the sun (hidden behind light clouds), much higher in the sky than it would have been even a month ago. He lent against the wall and crossed his legs as he munched on the apple. In roughly twenty minutes, Arthur would be home. Hopefully he’d let him pee in reasonable time, Merlin was filling much faster than usual. As the minutes ticked by, Merlin found it more and more tempting to text Arthur again. Maybe he’d feel sorry for him and let him pee. Probably not. 

Eventually, Merlin heard Arthur’s keys at the door. He was back on the couch, but got up to greet his husband at the door. Arthur smiled brightly at the sight of him, kissing him briefly before shuffling past to put his keys and bag on the bench. Then he turned to give Merlin his full attention. 

“I’ve been thinking about you today,” he mumbled between kisses. “You drove me to distraction.” Merlin smiled into their next kiss, and spread his hands out over Arthur’s chest. 

“I was distracting you? You weren’t the one waiting so desperately for a certain someone to come home.”

“Desperately?” Arthur pulled back to look at him, and Merlin put on a show of crossing his legs and wriggling. 

“Desperately.”

Arthur’s hands came to rest at Merlin’s waist, holding him still. His thumbs brushed teasingly close to his sensitive abdomen. “I was thinking I’d have a bath. It’s been such a hard day at work. Will you keep me company?”

“Arthur, if I get in the water I’ll-”

“You won’t be in the water, love. You can sit on the toilet and talk to me.”

Merlin stared at him with wide eyes. Then he pouted. So Arthur wanted to be cruel. He would play along. He smiled. 

“Sure, why don’t you run the bath, and I’ll just finish up over here.” He motioned to his laptop, which was still sitting open. He didn’t actually have anything to do, but there was no way he was going to be in the room with running water. 

“It can wait,” Arthur practically growled and pulled Merlin by the wrist, into the bathroom.

Arthur gently pushed Merlin down onto the closed toilet lid, and turned on the hot water for the bath. Merlin crossed his legs tightly, his eyes drawn to the water, and he slid a hand under his waistband, trying to lessen the pressure. Arthur climbed in when the bath was only half full, and Merlin felt his face scrunch up as he concentrated on holding on. 

“Am I allowed to hold myself?” It wasn’t exactly a rule that he couldn’t, but Arthur loved being asked, so Merlin asked. 

“No.” Arthur’s voice had a light, careless tone. It was like he was brushing aside some random stranger asking him to join their cause, not denying Merlin something he desperately needed. Merlin groaned, and in a moment of inspiration he grabbed a towel off the rack and shoved it between his legs, ignoring Arthur’s laugh from the tub. 

It helped a little, the pressure giving his tired muscles some much needed help. It wasn’t as good as a nice firm squeeze, but he would make do. Arthur was watching him, and Merlin blushed, wriggling in his seat. His bare feet rubbed together, his toes curling in. He closed his eyes and focused on staying dry. He pushed the towel harder and thrust his hips forward. His bladder spasmed, but he could hold it, he could-

Ow! Oh that hurt. Merlin whimpered in real pain. He drew his legs up to his chest and pressed his face between his knees. Why did it hurt? Was he going to injure himself? Another spasm, and another stab of pain. Merlin cried out, and let go. The pain didn’t stop instantly, and Merlin felt tears well in his eyes and spill down his cheeks. A sob hitched in his throat, and he turned his face away.

Arthur was halfway out of the bath by the time fast hissing turned to a splatter and piss soaked through the towel to flow to the floor. He stood, frozen for a moment, and then climbed out completely, rushing to Merlin’s side. Merlin felt his cold wet arms wrap around him, and would have pulled away, but the touch felt nice. He let Arthur hold him as his abused bladder finally emptied. 

When the dripping stopped, Merlin turned. Arthur was kneeling on the floor, at the edge of the yellow tinged puddle. He was frowning, but the way his hands smoothed over Merlin’s arms soothingly told him he wasn't angry. Merlin leant forward slightly and Arthur pulled him into a hug. 

“Are you alright?” His voice was soft. Softer than Merlin was used to hearing. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I wanted to hold on.” He pressed his face into Arthur’s neck.

“You didn’t use the safeword? Did I do something wrong?” 

Merlin pulled back at the horror lacing his husband’s words. 

“No! No, I didn’t want to stop, I didn’t. But then it hurt, and I was scared, and I-” Tears started anew, and Merlin choked back a sob. “I couldn’t hold it. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologise for, love. I’m sorry. I pushed you so far this morning, I should have let you rest this afternoon. I’ll be more careful with you next time.” Arthur pulled back and held Merlin by the shoulders. He smiled softly, and stood. Strong arms pulled Merlin up, and he smiled too. Then he burst out laughing. 

Arthur was as naked as the day he was born, still dripping with water and urine. Merlin himself was soaked in his own piss, a drenched towel in his hands. The scene was completely ridiculous, and Arthur joined in, the two laughing until they could hardly breathe. 

“Come on, love. Let’s rinse off in the shower and then have a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Using a pillow or towel to help them hold it


End file.
